


[podfic] This is (Never) How It Goes

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, Femslash February, Podfic, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: There was much they left unsaid these days.
Relationships: Female Revan/Bastila Shan, Revan/Bastila Shan
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] This is (Never) How It Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is (Never) How It Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141559) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Game(s), Aftermath, Femslash February, Female Revan, Graphic Depictions Of Violence

 **Length:** 00:12:27  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_This%20is%20\(Never\)%20How%20It%20Goes_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Coverart image sourced from the "Bastila Shan Mod - Remastered" for Star Wars: Battlefront II, over here:
> 
> https://www.nexusmods.com/starwarsbattlefront22017/mods/1052


End file.
